Chase
by Witchy Alli
Summary: When you are being hunt down, dead or alive, you don't have any choice but to run fast and hide until you find your way out. Erina Nakiri found herself escaping to death, and have no choice but to asked for the help of Soma Yukihira, her classmate and kidnapper!. Would she ever find the solution or she will find out more than she wanted to seek? (AU)


_A/N: I'm no writer, but I just write for enjoyment :) Errors are possibly visible please bear with me, i'm still learning. Thank you so much for understanding! :)_

 _Disclaimer: Shokugeki no soma and the characters mentioned are own by Tsukuda Yuuto and Saeki Shun. Story similarity with any other written or published ones, is purely unintended. please enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Part one (Prologue) : Run**

 _Hold my hand tight_

 _Don't let go and enjoy the drive_

 _Going circles, shout and cry_

 _This our first roller coaster ride_

Erina pant, running in the deserted street of her neighborhood with only her pajama and one in pair of slipper, aside from her messy hair after hurrying out of her apartment and it was in the middle of the night around 1'o clock in the morning according to the park clock, she got nothing, no phone, wallet or anything, well aside from her no casualty self, she's empty pockets.

* * *

 _ **(Earlier)**_

She felt horrified, she was sure she lock the door of her apartment before leaving this morning, no one knows the password, well it's all limited to her grandfather and hisako, her terrace is lock after the sick incident where she left it open and she got a high fever ending her up D in mathematics being her mighty attitude for taking that exam that still make her blood boil. Since from that time, she make sure everything is in order, well she should have notice something is wrong from the start, her paper scattered at the desk, her cabinet door open, and empty favorite juice drink in the trashed are the signs someone intrude her house.

she realize everything when she heard a click that wake her a little in sleep in the middle of the night, breaking the spell from her dream land, taking a turn facing the ceiling, she blink her eyes until sleep again slowly succumb her. But, she heard a creak from a corner and a movement beside her bed, opening her eyes wide, she saw the intruder hovering in top of her. Before she even make a noise a hand cover her mouth "Shhhh..." he put his finger to his lips, giving her a warning to keep everything silent, her eyes widened and heart pounding, staring at the man in black suit and face covered, a thief inside her home.

"You shut up or I'll kill you!" He chided, Erina body quiver in fear, and tears lingering in sides, she felt so scared "Where is the chip?" Erina whisked her head, the girl doesn't even know what is he trying to make her answer, shaking her head continuously "Just tell me where the chip is and, I'm not going to kill you" Erina shook her head again with tears streaming down from her cheeks, still struggling under him, trying to release herself.

Tapping her sides, she grabbed her alarm clock in her window side, she grip it tight and smack it hard to the thief's head repeatedly, feeling him losing his grip, she kick him in the crouch and another to his side until, he stumbled in the floor. Seeing the chance, she run towards the door of her room which is luckily open and throw her vase towards the man dodging, followed by everything she can grab. Running towards the main door, before she open it the thief hold her off, Erina screamed loud, he strangle her while pushing her up to the door "let..me..go" she choke the word, hitting his arm and kicking through the air "Keep quiet!" the guy strangle her tight, squeezing 'help' he whispered.

The door click and it open wide, causing him to stumble and release her, she stagger until her back hit the opposite wall, she blink her eyes adjusting to the hallways lights. She cough "leave" he saw a man kicking the thief in his stomach, punching him to the face "Leave now!" she run fast as she can, towards the elevator, the thief was going to run after her but the man grasp him and knock him heard to the floor.

Her heart throbbing, she doesn't know what to do, leaning to the side until the elevator door open, she target the main door but she notice there are no people, no guard at the main door, no teller at the desk, it was empty. Walking towards the lounge, she look around, stopping to her tracks seeing the guard and teller bleeding behind the desk. Gasping, in trance of what to do, her hands trembling and body felt cold.

She need to run, with that single thought, she ran out of the building, building blur to her sight as she go faster and tumble down to the ground. she heard a gunshot make her squirm and cover her ears, 'You need to run erina!' that's what he thought screaming to her head, standing up, feeling the sting of scrape wounds in her palm and knees, she keep her track, she need to escape, she need to run.

* * *

Now, feeling her feet swollen, she hobble going to the main road, green in stop light glisten under the darkness. She look behind her, and notice a man holding a gun with other two that going towards her, taking a step back, she stumbled backwards, tripping from the uneven ground. Before she could even react, she heard a loud honk and light coming through her, and just cover herself, in anticipation of what's going to happen, to hit by the car.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MISS?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" She blink her eyes, she's breathing and alive, no blood around her body, feeling her heart pounding under her palm in her chest, assures her. Staring at the driver of the car that almost hit her, screaming, head out in his window, honking repeatedly "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Erina look at the alley but there is no trace coming from the men who are trying to kill her.

Surprise by the loud honk, she look at the man and a sigh escapes to her lips "just wait.." she wanted to stand but her legs are shaking and feel jelly-o "I'm..." A hand grasp her, carrying her in the bridal style, she want to scream but recognizing him under the bit of light, make her release a deep sigh "Soma?" He didn't bother to look at her and just put her down in the passenger seat without care, taking her in surprise "what?' she raised her eyebrows to him in question.

Soma run at the other side, and sit by the wheel, and drive going fast without looking at bewildered Erina "Oi, Soma where are we..." he exhaled and stared at her with all resentment in his face, keeping the car in fast paced "You are pain in the ass woman" she look at him with slack jawed and a bitter chuckle escape to her lips in disbelief, she just experience some traumatic experience and here, he's saying she's a fucking pain person, did she ever asked him to save her ass. 'fuck' she hissed, she wanted to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?! WHO IS PAIN IN THE ASS!" He stop the car under the red lights, he glared at her and lips churned "YOU! I'VE NO CHOICE BUT TO GET OUT OF MY COVER! WHAT CRAZY HEAD YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR LOCK IN A WAY OF YOUR BIRTHDAY?! HAVE YOU GOT INSANE I THOUGHT YOU ARE GOING TO JENNY's BIRTHDAY PARTY?!" Erina blinked at how soma shout at her face and looking so irritated with his press lips together, Erina mouth twist "How do you... I hate her but you..."

she stopped in her tracks and backed away, staring at him down, his clothes are the same one like the man in the apartment, her hand shakes as she reach the latch of car "are you…are you the guy in the apartment?" she felt scared, in the way of opening the car's door whatever his answer "No and Yes" she stiffened, still holding it, to jump any seconds but he stop her "Erina don't you dare jump" he threatened her, as he exceeds the speed limit and shot into the street, keeping her in her seat "Listen to me" He messed his head and look at her for a second "Explain" she clenched her jaw and throw daggers to him "I'm not the one in the apartment Erina. I've dispose him immediately after you run off, remember? and Yes, they wanted me to abduct you with that guy" she swallowed a hard lump in her throat as he go even more faster, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she feel betrayed.

"But I can't do that?! I'm under your grandfather's order and should be spying at them, but you get everything messed up!" He sighed in exasperation, pulling the car in a hurry just beating the warning sign to pass the pedestrian, and turning to a secluded alley with engine off "Where are we? I'm asking you where are we soma?!" Erina look around her confused "You are going to kill me?!" she's going to scream for help but Soma beat her with a simple smile. Offering his hand "I'm the one who is going to help you, I'm the only one you need"

* * *

 _A/N: Hi! So thank you so much for reading!_ _ ***bows down***_ _Please leave a comment! I badly need it! criticisms are all welcome. Thank you so much!_

 _ja ne!_


End file.
